


Nightfall

by geckoch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Object Insertion, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Violence, Virginity Kink, Watersports, forced bestiality, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: A mission to retrieve a Sith artifact goes terribly wrong.





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



> Happy Nonconathon! Hope you enjoy!

Kylo understood why he hadn't been allowed to attempt this mission alone - the Resistance would have been foolish to let him. If the Sith artifact on this planet proved to be more than legend, he was no one to leave alone with it, whatever it might be. From the beginning, he had resigned himself to being chaperoned, but he hadn't expected to become so fond of Finn's company.

"More bluefruit." Finn pointed to the bright clusters of fruit dotting the canopy above. He had a sharp eye, Kylo had learned, and that plus his meticulous study of their breifing the planet's flora and fauna had supplemented their rations admirably.

Kylo stretched out a hand and plucked the fruit from where he stood, floating them down to Finn. With a smile that set warmth rising in Kylo's chest, Finn tossed him half their harvest. 

They munched on the fruit as they walked. It was the third day since they had landed their small ship on the edge of the dense forest and started on foot towards the coordinates they'd been given. Barring unforseen difficulties, they would reach their destination before sunset. 

It was a pleasant hike. They could have been a couple of civilians on vacation, for all their mission so far had entailed. If it weren't for the ominous legends of Sith temples and curses, Kylo thought, this planet might be quite the tourist destination.

That changed as they reached the clearing. Kylo didn't know if Finn could feel the darkness over this place as he could, but he wouldn't have to. There was a bare circle of ground twenty meters in diameter and bathed in light. Even above, no tree limbs encroached in the circle. And in the center, Kylo could sense the presence of something else, embedded in the ground like the core of a boil.

Finn's hand gripped his wrist, halting him. "Wait," he said, "I don't think we should get any closer. Look at the branches."

It took Kylo a moment to understand what he meant, but then he saw. There were fallen branches near the edge of the circle, the usual deadfall brought down by wind. Something was wrong with them. 

"They look like driftwood."

"They're not rotting," said Finn. " _Nothing_ is alive in there."

A chill ran up Kylo's spine. "The artifact is there, I can feel it."

Finn bit his lower lip, pensively. "Can you get it out without going in?"

He stretched out his will cautiously, searching. "I think so." It wasn't hard to find and it wasn't hard to lift. It was a small thing, glinting in the sunlight as it floated towards them. It looked like a little piece of ribbon, bright red, with a metallic sheen to it. 

"Is this it?"

"Yes."

As Kylo drew it to his hand, it twisted suddenly, coiling around his wrist. He grabbed at it with his other hand, trying to pry up the end to unwrap it, but to no avail.

"Kylo?" Finn's eyes were wide and concerened. 

"It won't come off." The Force was no more help than his fingers.

"Is it hurting you?"

"No." Their proximity to this barren circle of ground, contaminated so thoroughly with darkness that not even saprophytes would dwell there, was beginning to make him uneasy. He didn't think it was wise for them to stay. He especially didn't like the idea of Finn being here, a beacon of light for whatever lurked here to find. "We should go."

Finn gave a curt nod of agreement, looking as shaken as Kylo felt. They began to retrace their steps, making better time than they had on the way out here. The sooner they got back to their ship, the sooner they could consult with Luke about this _thing_ that had attached itself to him.

But night was falling and there was no way they would make much more progress tonight, certainly not enough to risk breaking a leg. Finally, they had to give in to the encroaching dark and pitch camp, setting up their perimeter force feild hastily while they still had light to do so.

Once it was in place, it was safe to build a fire to rest by. 

"Let me see," said Finn when they were done, holding out a hand for Kylo's.

"Don't touch it," Kylo warned. Even if they didn't yet know how this thing was dangerous, they shouldn't both be exposed. He pulled his sleeve out of the way and Finn studied the ribbon carefully.

"What does it feel like? Can you tell what it is?"

"Some kind of metal." Kylo frowned. "But warm." He closed his eyes and concentrated. "I can sense power, but I don't know what it does."

He opened his eyes and saw Finn was frowning too.

But neither of them had any better ideas than to go to sleep. They would need to be rested. The sooner they could get home, the better.

* * *

Kylo woke in the dark, save for the faint glow of the perimeter field and the last smouldering ashes of their fire. Finn was still asleep, peaceful and pretty. It wasn't the first time Kylo had noticed his travelling companion's looks, he was quite attractive, but he would never want Kylo. Not after his life with the First Order. Kylo had made his peace with it - Finn had been warmer than he could ever have expected, but he would never want that.

Moving softly, Kylo sat down beside him and laid a hand on his back. Finn didn't stir. He could feel the scar tissue through the thin shirt Finn wore. He suddenly needed very badly to see it, to see what he'd done to Finn. His fingers shook as he slid his hands under Finn's shirt, lifting the back gently. If Finn woke now....

But he didn't. He lay there, pliant under Kylo's touch, breathing evenly. Kylo could feel himself getting hard and no wonder, with his hands sliding over Finn's lovely skin, moving between his smooth, unblemished sides and the twisted mass of scar tissue he'd carved into Finn's back. He ran his thumb along the depression in the middle.

"You must have been so pretty," he whispered, daring to lean down and kiss Finn's jaw, underneath his ear, "before I did this to you."

The texture of the scar under his fingers intrigued him, he could barely pull a hand off it to free his cock from his pants and slide back the foreskin. 

He was dripping already. He let himself drip on Finn, feeling a dizzying pang of arousal as the first drops hit the center of the scar. He almost wished it were still open so he could feel Finn's warm blood, get inside him in a way no other man would.

Was Finn a virgin? His hips surged forward at the thought, pressing the head of his cock against the scar tissue. It was a good texture to rub against, so he did. And while he rubbed he probed gently at Finn's mind, searching for sexual experience. Finn had looked and been looked at, but no one had touched him.

No one had ever come on him, like Kylo was going to. He muffled a moan with his wrist, the woven metal of the ribbon warm and smooth against his tongue. He held Finn's mind in sleep and kept his thrusts as careful as he could, rutting along the channel he'd cut. The head of his cock slipped easily along it, scar tissue carressing him like he'd made it for this very purpose.

Finn whimpered in his sleep and the little noise was enough to make Kylo spill, leaving the scar looking like a river of his come, overflowing at the banks. Kylo tugged Finn's pants down enough to watch his come drip between Finn's buttocks. He liked it there.

Spent cock stirring at the idea, he gathered his power to control the flow of come. He guided it down, and in.

Gently, he reached over and readjusted Finn's clothes, covering him up just as he had been. _Almost_ as he had been, thought Kylo, looking at the tent in his pants with a smile. It seemed Finn liked having his virgin hole filled with Kylo's seed. 

 

Kylo lay back down in his own spot by the fire and fell asleep listening to Finn whimper. He thought he heard his name.

* * *

Kylo woke with the shameful certainty that he'd come while dreaming about raping the closest person he had to a friend, but his pants were unsoiled. That was a small mercy. 

He'd dreamt of Finn before - dreamt of kissing him, dreamt of sex, yes, but _never_ of forcing him. Never. He wiped the sweat from his brow, the ribbon scraping along his forehead. 

The ribbon. Could it be connected to his dream? 

Yes, he thought sourly, a convenient excuse. So tempting to believe the Sith of old are blame, Kylo Ren, not your own nature. 

Across the ashes of last night's fire, Finn was stirring. He noticed the tent in Finn's pants before he could stop his eyes from wandering. It was normal, it proved nothing. He shouldn't be looking.

* * *

He woke in the night again and this time he had Finn's pants down immediately. They'd covered good ground today. If Finn limped tomorrow, so be it. Kylo wanted to have him again, a new way, while they were still alone together.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered, wetting his fingers with spit and sliding them down to rub Finn's hole. To Kylo's fond amusement, Finn was hard almost instantly. "See how much you like it? I'll make it so good for both of us."

Finn's sleeping body took his fingers so easily, it was hardly necessary to tease him more. Kylo spat on his easy little hole and guided the head of his cock inside.

"Oh!"

He froze at Finn's wanton little gasp, coaxing his mind back into sleep before he dared push deeper. It was torture, going so slow, but he wanted to make Finn enjoy his first time, even if he'd never know it. 

That much wasn't hard to do, Finn was already dripping for him. Kylo probed his mind again for some slutting around he could have missed. Perhaps someone had had him younger than Kylo had thought to check. But there was nothing. He was a virgin. Well, Kylo amended, he had been. 

He suppressed a moan but couldn't suppress a jerk of his hips. He barely managed to keep Finn unconscious as he gasped and spasmed on Kylo's cock.

He probed more recently. Finn had no memories of last night, the first time Kylo had taken him, but when he took care of himself in the morning after he fantasized about this.

Well, almost this. In Finn's fantasy he'd been awake. Kylo kissed the back of his neck tenderly. Sweet, innocent Finn didn't even know Kylo was making both their dreams come true.

He fucked Finn gently but in earnest and it took almost no time at all for Finn to come, shivering and squeezing around him. After that he couldn't manage to be so gentle, not with Finn's slutty grip trying to milk his cock. It was Finn's own fault he woke with Kylo fucking him.

The poor thing was so disoriented at first he struggled. 

"Stop!"

Kylo was bigger, and he was strong in the force. He gripped the back of Finn's neck and held him down, trying in vain to recapture the pleasant rhythm he had when Finn was sweet and sleeping. Finn tried to throw an elbow back and Kylo had to hit him. He was ruining everything.

"Let me!" he snapped. "You came already, you selfish slut, just _let_ me!"

"Kylo?" Finn sounded shocked. Stupid. Who else would it be? But Kylo was ready to forgive him for being frightened until he said, "Kylo, _stop_ , what-"

"You _wanted_ me!" Kylo pounded into him harder. Close, he was so _close_.

Finn started to protest so Kylo slid a hand through the come on his belly and grabbed his softening cock. In the face of that evidence, Finn just cried and tried to push his hand away. The feeling of Finn's hitching sobs pushed Kylo over the edge and he thrust deep, filling him up with his seed.

He kissed Finn fondly on the shoulder before pulling out. Even if he hadn't been cooperative, it had still been good. Finn curled in on himself, and Kylo sat back, prepared to wait for him to cry himself out.

The knife Finn used to clear dense brush, the one he kept in his boot, flashed towards Kylo. He barely gathered his power in time to stop it.

Finn tried to scramble back, but Kylo was about done being patient. Sweating with exertion, he cut off Finn's air.

"You are going to let me do what I want," Kylo explained, "because if you don't I will kill you and take this bauble-" he raised his ribbon-wrapped wrist before Finn's terrified eyes "-wherever I feel like. Do you understand?" 

Finn nodded vigorously, more tears spilling down his cheeks. Kylo let him breathe. Finn didn't struggle when Kylo crawled over to undress him

"I haven't really seen all of you," Kylo told him, pulling off Finn's shirt and carressing his nipples. "See, your nipples are hard for me already," he said with warm satisfaction, giving the left one a long suck. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

Finn wouldn't answer him with words but he was whimpering through his tears. 

Kylo sucked his other nipple. "You like it so much," he said, wonderingly. "I'm sorry I'm going to hurt you, but you shouldn't have pulled that knife."

With a gentle kiss on Finn's forehead, practically the only place on Finn's face not messy with snot and tears, he added, "You will play with your tits while you wait for me."

"I'll play with my tits while I wait for you."

The glazed look in Finn's eyes wasn't as sexy, but Kylo could ignore that for a moment. He moved around the fire, to where Finn had left the unused wood he'd gathered. Yes, Kylo thought, assessing the various sized sticks and twigs, this would do.

Kylo knelt in front of him and watched the awareness come back into Finn's beautiful eyes. His hands fell away from his stiff little nipples, but Kylo could see he'd already managed to get his cock hard again. Good. 

The tears had dried up for now, Kylo noted as he sifted through the kindling for a small enough twig, his Finn was trying to be brave. 

Kylo took hold of his lovely cock. It felt so good in his hand. He played with the foreskin before sliding it down.

"Look at all that come," Kylo laughed, slicking it over the head of Finn's cock with his thumb and making Finn's hips jerk. Finn bit his lower lip, but Kylo heard his whimper anyways. 

It really was a shame, he thought as he brought the littlest stick to nudge at Finn's urethera. This first time should be special for them too, not a punishment. 

Finn didn't even seem to understand Kylo's intention until the stick was inside, he was that innocent. It made Kylo hot, made him fuck his cock harder and deeper than he had meant to.

"Oh!" The shocked, frightened cry sent a jolt of electricity to Kylo's cock. It didn't sound like pain. Not all pain. It sounded like he wanted it.

Oh, the things Finn did to him.

"On your hands and knees," he said, pecking Finn on the forehead. "I'm going to have you first every way, Finn." He kissed away a couple stray tears. "Put it in your mouth. I know you won't bite."

Finn climbed clumsily onto his knees and, sniffling, took Kylo into his mouth. Kylo sighed in rapture.

He wasn't very good at it, Kylo discovered. Maybe he needed practice to get over the gagging and crying, but as sweet and hot as his mouth was it just wasn't going to get him off.

But Kylo cared for him. He was willing to be patient. Yes, it was slow, it was a tease, but Finn could learn to make him come this way eventually, Kylo was confident.

In the meantime, he tried to entertain himself with the rest of Finn's body. He left the scar alone after his hand on it nearly made Finn retch onto his cock, poor love. His hands wandered lower instead.

Finn's ass was nice and wet with come and Kylo could tell how hot being fingered made him. He picked up another stick from the pile beside him, this one as thick as a finger. It made Finn moan helplessly around his cock until he realized what it was, then the sobs took over again. Kylo would help him with that. He grabbed another stick. He'd stuff Finn full until he was ready to accept how much he liked it.

Filling Finn up was hotter than the inexpert fellatio, Kylo found. He could get off this way, seeing how much he could fit inside.

The bundle was nearly as wide as his fist when he couldn't hold back anymore, fucking Finn's throat despite the frantic gagging and working the sticks back and forth, fucking Finn with them as best he could.

Finn's knees slipped wider apart, making him look even more deliciously wanton. It was a beautiful picture. Finn, full to bursting in every hole and struggling to swallow his cock, the bundle of sticks Kylo was shoving deeper, the dawn light glinting off the ribbon at his wrist.

Horror hit him even as his body passed the point of no return and he spilled down Finn's throat. Reflexively, he jerked his hands away. The motion yanked the sticks roughly out of Finn's hole and he could see Finn's inner muscles spasm as the splash of come hit his leg.

Kylo scrambled back, frantic. "Finn, I-" His heart clenched as Finn curled into a ball, coughing and crying.

"Please, Kylo. No more. I can't." His voice was hoarse. His voice was hoarse because Kylo had been raping his throat for what felt like hours. Stars, what was _happening_.

Tears stung Kylo's eyes. "Finn, I'm not safe. I hurt you."

Finn looked up at him with a startled, sobbing burst of laughter. "I _noticed_." He was breathing badly, in awful, accelerating gasps. Someone should help him, Kylo thought desperately. But the only other person on this planet was the monster who'd spent all night raping him.

The ribbon caught Kylo's eye again. He could sense a pulsing malevolent energy coming from it that hadn't been there when they'd pulled it from the templenruins. "It's this _thing_." Finn's knife was at his feet and he snatched it up. Damn the mission, he had to get it off him. 

Pain exploded through him as soon as the knife touched the ribbon, and he fell. He thought he could hear Finn shouting, then he knew no more.

* * *

When Kylo awoke with Finn at his side, he was sure it had all been a dream. But then he reached out and Finn flinched back.

"Are you-" Finn broke off, jaw set. 

"I won't." Kylo swallowed hard. "It's still on me, though, isn't it? I can feel it."

Finn nodded grimly. "We have to get back to the ship."

Kylo opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. Finn was quicker of mind than he was, but Kylo wasn't so slow as to not see the fundamental problem. If they split up for Finn's protection and... whatever happened, happened again, Kylo would catch him. He was strong in the force. He would want him, he would find him, and he would have him again. He rolled onto his knees, suddenly nauseous.

Finn stayed at a cautious distance while he retched.

"You should kill me," Kylo said at last. 

"I-" Finn's voice was choked with tears. "I don't want to do that." He wouldn't look at Kylo. "Let's just go home."

They walked, more slowly than the day before. Finn was hurt. Kylo had hurt him so badly he could barely walk, and he remembered every moment of it. Everything he'd done and the pleasure he'd taken from it.

They didn't talk, didn't look at each other. Neither one of them could keep rations down. 

Some time after the sun had passed its apogee, Kylo heard Finn stumble. 

"Kylo."

He turned to look at Finn. He was leaning against a tree, breathing shallowly and looking pained and frightened. Kylo suppressed the urge to go to him - his touch would not be welcome.

"I need your help," Finn said, swallowing hard. "It's- you put a stick in me and I can't-"

For a second Kylo didn't understand - he'd put so many sticks in Finn. Then he remembered. "I'm so sorry." He knelt at Finn's feet. "Stars, Finn. I'm so, so sorry for all of this."

"I can't get it out and I can't-" Finn looked away. "Kylo, please, help me."

With shaking hands, Kylo slid Finn's pants down and took his plugged cock in hand. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said, trying not to think about how much he would have enjoyed being in this position before last night.

He used the force at first, easing the stick out enough to grasp with his fingers. Finn gasped squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hurting?"

Finn shook his head and wouldn't look at him. "No."

Finn's cock filled in his hands as Kylo continued to slide the stick out of him, careful not to let it snap again. Finally he pulled it free, feeling immediately the hot gush over his hands as Finn pissed himself and moaned in releif.

They were both hard when he was done, panting and looking at each other. Kylo looked away first. He had no right to put his eyes on Finn, not like that, not ever again.

They made good time as the sun sank lower. Finn was able to move faster now. He must still be hurting, Kylo knew, but he was so brave. Kylo wished he didn't have to be. 

Finn's voice broke the silence. "Can you tell what activated it?" 

Kylo tried to probe the workings of its power, he really did, but it was beyond hus skill. "No. It's changing, though. It's like it fed on...." He trailed off, unable to finish.

"Was that the only time?"

"I... don't think so. The night before last, I thought it was a dream, but-"

"Don't tell me." Finn's voice was tight. "I don't want- But it was at night? Both times, it started, when? Full dark? And ended at dawn?"

"Yes." Kylo touched its power again, this time guided by Finn's hypothesis. "Yes, you're right!" 

He could almost hear the flippant reply Finn would have made another time, about being the brains of this operation. But not today.

"So when the sun sets...." He could hear the fear in Finn's voice. Kylo was afraid too. "Maybe if you're awake, you can fight it."

"Maybe."

They didn't try to set up camp when dusk came, they just kept trudging, fear rising between them.

* * *

This time, Kylo was awake to feel it. To _fight_ it. "Finn-" _come here, love, I want you again_ "-Finn, it's happening."

Finn turned. After a frightened, frozen moment, he stepped close and grabbed Kylo's shoulders. "Kylo, hold on! Please! You're-"

Kylo surged forwards and kissed him, then jerked back. "Finn. I'm trying. I'm sorry." He struggled to maintain his control. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." Finn was shaking. "Fight it, Kylo, please. Kylo, I know you can beat this thing." 

He was so brave, so kind. Kylo ached to hold him again. He shook his head. "Finn. I-" _want you, I love you, I need you._

Finn swallowed hard, determination in his eyes. "If I go along with it, can you be nice to me?" He carressed Kylo's cheek with a shaking hand. "Please?"

Kylo melted under his sweet seduction. "Of course I will. Come here, love."

He pulled Finn into his arms and kissed him again. Tonight would be even better for them both. He would take such good care of Finn. He slipped a hand between Finn's legs to fondle him. Finn's thighs squeezed around his hand, not wanting to let him go.

"Don't worry," he murmured, cupping Finn's soft cock. "I won't stop."

With a helpless little moan, Finn's legs eased apart, granting him access. 

"When I helped you piss before, I wanted you so much," groaned Kylo. "Just as much as last night. Did you know? Could you feel it?"

Finn shook his head.

"Liar," said Kylo, fondly. "You were teasing me. I thought you were going to come on the spot." He kissed Finn again, moaning at the feeling of his pretty cock growing in Kylo's hand. Unable to resist any longer, Kylo sank to his knees and took Finn into his mouth. Finn moaned.

"Kylo- oh! Don't. I need to-"

"Go on," Kylo said. He sucked the head of Finn's cock, tonguing around his foreskin. Finn whimpered and let go. Kylo drank him down, continuing to swallow even after there was no more. He would drink Finn's come too. 

It didn't take long. Finn came with a sob, knees buckling. Kylo caught him around the waist and helped him kneel. "There," he soothed, pulling Finn close. "Did you like that?"

"Yes." Finn's voice was choked with tears. "I liked it, I did, so now can you just hold me for a little? Okay? That would be even better because- because you like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love you." Kylo cuddled him, kising his hair. His poor, overwhelmed darling. Kylo would make tonight so good for him. He held him for a while, just like Finn wanted, but he couldn't restrain himself forever.

He laid Finn on the soft ground, pulling his pants off. His heart thrilled when Finn opened his legs on his own. 

Finn seemed even tighter than before as he writhed on Kylo's fingers. Maybe it was because he was awake and wanting. Even with his cock still soft, Kylo could tell how much Finn wanted him. He couldn't stand to make him wait anymore. He pushed inside with a moan, leaning over to kiss Finn's lips. They made love on the forest floor, Finn trembling with need underneath him. Kylo came inside, moaning against Finn's lips.

But Finn hadn't come again yet. It wasn't right to leave him so needy. He stretched his mind out, looking for just the right helper. Oh, yes, this would do. This would make Finn scream.

He drew the creature to them as he pulled out of Finn, still kissing him. Finn was hardly crying at all, Kylo had been so gentle. He climbed off Finn to kneel at his side, kissing him, holding his hand.

The beast's huge muzzle poked curiously between Finn's legs. It was a hulking, six-legged thing, built like a bantha and covered in shaggy hair. 

"Kylo-"

"Shhh. I brought it to give you pleasure." It was licking him, Kylo could see, getting him hard. 

"Kylo, please. I just want you. Please. Only you."

He was so sweet, but there was no need for it. Kylo knew how Finn felt about him, he was secure enough in that to enjoy watching an animal fuck him. 

The thing lumbered forwards, dripping, blue cock sliding out of its sheath. Kylo felt a moment's concern at the size of it. Would it damage Finn permanently? Would he have any pleasure from Kylo's human cock after this?

But it was too late, the thing had mounted his love, the tip of its huge cock pressing against Finn's dripping hole. It thrust forward with no care for the little body under it, making Finn wail. 

The creature pounded Finn with mindless, animal lust. Kylo was mesmerized by the sight of its massive cock sliding in deeper on every thrust, stretching Finn wider and wider. 

Finn writhed on its cock, panting, fingers digging furrows in the ground. Kylo wanted to share this with his love, to help him enjoy it even more, so he entered his mind.

As frightened as Finn was, it was the humiliation that burned brightest, building every time the creature slammed into him and made pleasure jolt through his body.

"It's not even sentient," marveled Kylo, "and you're still going to come." He felt Finn's shame and arousal swell at his words and he pressed a reverent kiss to Finn's forehead. "You were made to be fucked, by anything. I'm so lucky I found you first."

Kylo saw the base of the beast's cock beginning to swell even as it continued to pound in and out of him. It was what Finn needed to come, hips bucking up to let the animal fuck him deeper. 

"Good," Kylo moaned, stroking himself, "that's so good, love." The animal's knot had swelled to the point it was stuck inside and it was still growing. 

"Kylo, please, it's too big." A weak dribble of piss escaped Finn's cock. "It- it'll ruin me. You won't- you won't be able to enjoy me anymore."

Kylo hushed him and soothed his tears with kisses. Even if this animal's cock did ruin him, Kylo would still love him. 

It had pumped Finn so full of come that it was leaking out past its enormous knot and now it was no longer interested. It turned around, still tied to Finn, and settled to the ground as if to sleep. Kylo's eyes fell on Finn's pretty cock, soft and small on his thigh. It was too soon for him to get hard again on his own, but Kylo would help him.

Finn gasped in pain as Kylo manipulated his overstimulated body. "Already?" Kylo teased, watching his cock swell under Kylo's powers. He straddled Finn and leaned down to kiss him. Finn turned his face away, so sweetly shy even when he was being bred by an animal. Kylo kissed his cheek. 

"I haven't had you like this yet." He shifted to let Finn's cock press against his hole and moaned at the touch. It felt so good already and Finn wasn't even inside him yet. He gripped Finn's cock, still slick with come, and sank down on it with a desperate moan. Finn was so still, so careful not to hurt him. Kylo couldn't ask for a sweeter lover.

He rode Finn's cock in rapture, hands roaming over his belly, his chest. Finn was so responsive when Kylo played with his nipples, Kylo could feel his cock twitch inside.

"Kylo," Finn whimpered. "I think you're going to kill me."

"No," Kylo cooed, "never, I love you, Finn."

Finn gave a shuddery sob, clearly overcome with emotion. Kylo cupped his cheek tenderly. _Oh, Finn._

"If you do," he continued, breaking off with a gasp as Kylo rolled his hips. Kylo leaned forwars to claim his lips. He wanted Finn's kisses, he was so close. 

"The mission." The words were half-moaned against his lips. "When you're you again, Kylo, oh-!"

"Shh," Kylo soothed, "Finn, love, I'm so close. Together." He helped Finn come with him, a little touch to his mind enough with how hot he was already. 

Kylo cuddled him in the afterglow and Finn finally overcame his inexperience enough to reciprocate in kind, clinging to him, face pressed against Kylo's shoulder as he cried. He dozed off happily with Finn still inside him.

* * *

When Kylo woke, he was alone. The signs of the night before were all around him, the wetness on his thighs, the trampled brush where the monster- Kylo retched. 

"Finn?" he called, not expecting an answer. He didn't get one.

Kylo drew his knees to his chest and shivered, trying not to think about what he'd done. Good. This was good. Finn had escaped in the night, if he could just make it to the ship while Kylo was still himself he'd be safe. 

Finn would be moving slow, after what Kylo had done to him. The best thing Kylo could do was go straight in the other direction, put as much distance as he could between them to buy Finn more time. He struggled to his feet and froze at what he saw. Finn's knife, with red blood on it, stuck upright in the dirt. 

_I think you're going to kill me._

"No," he moaned. It wasn't possible, he remembered every horrible thing he'd done to Finn. He could still see Finn's back arching as the animal raped him through his orgasm, he could still feel the abominable pleasure he'd taken in watching the creature violate Finn's body while Kylo violated his mind. He would remember... anything else. It wasn't possible. He would remember.

Then his eye caught another smear of red, on the crushed brush in the monser's trail. It was a hand print, clean and deliberate. His heart clenched. He barely had the presence of mind to grab the knife before he ran. 

The trail wasn't hard to follow, even after there were no more bloody handprints. Kylo told himself they'd stopped because Finn's would had clotted. He tried to believe it.

It felt like an eternity, but the sun was still rising when he found them. A dozen or so of the beasts, lazing in a clearing they'd trampled. In the center, one was mounting Finn, knot pressing in and pulling out with an obscene sound that made Kylo's traitor cock stiffen. Had it been his own desire all along, the sick torments he enacted on Finn? This was no time to think about it.

He crept closer. There were too many to kill. Alone he might have risked it, in frightened rage, but not with Finn in danger. Kylo held his control tight and tried to assess the situation strategically.

It looked as though they'd all had him already, from the state of his hole and the puddle of come he was laying in. And the come on his chest, Kylo saw, with another guilty stab of heat in his loins. He felt like he might be sick.

Would they leave him alone when this one finished? The beast's knot, popping easily in and out of Finn's used hole, was already full sized.

A flood of come spurted out around it and the animal wandered to the edge of the clearing, disinterested. Another moved forwards. Kylo's heart clenched. He had to stop this.

With a grunt of effort, he entered the minds of the herd. Sense memories of knotting the hot, wet little hole, tight at first but not anymore, flooded Kylo's awareness. His cock was dripping as he guided the animals to walk away from Finn. It was difficult. They didn't want to go. They had all had him many times - Kylo could _feel_ Finn's little body pinned between his six legs, squeezing his knot - but they could smell their seed had not yet taken, they wanted to breed Finn until they made him pregnant. Kylo made them walk anyways, until he could sense they had lost their interest.

He came back to his own body, gasping, with a bloody nose and come on his chest. He ran to Finn's side, scooped his limp body into his arms. He was breathing. Battered and covered in come - Kylo tried not to notice how much of it was human - but he was alive. Kylo hugged him tightly and stifled a sob.

"I'm going to get you home," he promised, climbing shakily to his feet. Finn was smaller than he was but densely built, compact and muscular. Kylo used his power to take some of the weight and ignored his growing headache and the trickle of blood from his nose. He only had to make it to the ship. 

The sun was high by the time he felt Finn stirring in his arms. "Kylo." Finn watched him intently for a moment, then sighed as the tension drained out of him. "You're back." 

Kylo nodded, even as shame gnawed at him. Whatever influence the ribbon had, it was still him, he was conscious, acting on his own altered will. If it made Finn feel safer to assuage his daylight self of guilt so be it, but Kylo knew it was undeserved.

"I don't think I can walk." Kylo could feel he heat of Finn's cheek against his bare chest. He remembered the humiliation he'd felt in Finn's mind last night, the things he'd said and done to encourage it.

"I know." Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he added, futilely, "I'm sorry."

"I know." Finn blinked hard. Nodding at the blood on Kylo's face, he asked, "Did I hit you?" 

"No. I overexerted myself. It wasn't you."

"That's a shame." 

Kylo snorted. 

After walking along in silence a while longer, Kylo thought Finn might have fallen back into unconsciousness. Then he felt a shaking hand grip his forearm.

"You found me."

"I saw your trail."

Finn smiled weakly, wan and tired but still cocky. "Pretty smart, huh?"

"Very smart." Kylo's arms tightened around Finn. "We're almost there."

"Will we make it by dark?"

"Yes." If they didn't, Kylo planned to cut his own throat. He wouldn't make Finn do it.

"Kylo." Finn's hand tightened on his arm and Kylo looked down into solemn, frightened eyes. "It follows day and night. What's it going to do when we leave the planet?"

Kylo swallowed hard. "I don't know."

* * *

The sun was nearing the horizon when they came in view of the tree-line and, beyond it, their ship. Kylo ran, eyes stinging with tears of relief. They were going to make it. They were going home.

Finn clung to him, hugging his neck as Kylo carried him inside. "We made it." Kylo could feel his tears against his shoulder. He'd never been happier to see this cramped little cabin.

Exhaustion caught up with Kylo in a rush as he laid Finn on a bunk. He slumped to his knees, shaking, head resting against the edge of the bed. There was so much they still needed to do.

"Kylo?" Finn's hand touched his hair gently.

Kylo pulled himself together and knelt up. "I'm fine."

"We need to call Luke. Ask him what taking this thing off-planet will do."

Finn was right. There was no time to delay. The sun was setting.

Moving to the control panel as fast as his body would allow, Kylo wondered what he'd say when his uncle answered the call and saw him, naked and covered with blood and... other things. What would he say when he knew what Kylo has done.

But what he saw when he activated the communicator and called for home was worse than his fears. A haze of interference from the planet's atmosphere. Not even the sound was intelligible. 

"Kylo," Finn called. He'd rolled onto his side, trying to sit. "Help me to the helm. Please."

Kylo was at his side in two strides, helping him to his feet. Between Kylo and the wall, he was able to limp to the front of the craft. 

"Do you want to pilot, or should I?" Kylo asked. 

"I'd better do it." Finn winced as Kylo helped him into the chair. Sitting had to hurt him, but he forced a small smile. "Sorry in advance for the lousy driving."

"You'll learn fast." Kylo sat beside him in the co-pilot's chair. "I trust you." _Much more than I trust myself._

Kylo gripped the seat as they lifted off, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the thing on his wrist to stay dormant. 

"Kylo." Finn's voice was shaking. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing yet. I-" He swallowed hard. "I don't know what to talk about."

"Anything. I just need to know it's you in there. Here, we'll play Dejarik. I'll go first. Houjix to Orbit two, ray 1."

"I'm bad enough at Dejarik when there's a board," Kylo grumbled, despite his fear. "Fine. Molator to center."

Finn snorted. "Yeah, you're still Kylo alright." In his mind's eye he could see the fond, sidelong glance Finn would have sent him before this nightmare.

"It's a legitimate opening gambit."

"Yeah, legitimately _bad_." Finn paused and Kylo felt a trembling hand on his shoulder. "Kylo, we're in orbit. I'm going to call Luke."

Kylo opened his eyes. It hadn't happend. They could stay in orbit and wait for help. They were safe. "Good. I- Excuse me." He staggered to the 'fresher to vomit.

As he rinsed his mouth and washed the blood off his face, he could hear Finn talking quickly. Though his cadence was that of a Stormtrooper rattling off a report, Kylo could hear that he was trying not to cry.

He stepped out of the 'fresher in time for Finn to push past him with a forced quip of "My turn."

Kylo walked on unsteady feet to helm and tried not to hear Finn falling apart behind the door. After all the violations he'd inflicted on Finn, he would not now infringe on his privacy. That, at least, he could do.

"Kylo." The feed was bad, still crackling with interference, the picture cutting in and out, but it was Luke. They weren't alone.

He couldn't stop the tears at the warmth in Luke's voice. Not trusting his voice, he held up his wrist for his uncle to see.

Luke nodded gravely. "From what Finn described, I was afraid-" a garbled burst of sound and static drowned the next words "-so sorry. Help is on its way. Stay in low orbit and-" 

Static. They'd lost the connection. 

He heard Finn's unsteady footsteps leaving the 'fresher. 

"He said help was coming, and that we should stay in low orbit," Kylo told him, without turning around.

"Good. That's good. Kylo, could you check something for me?" 

Kylo turned around. He could hear the fear in Finn's voice.

"It's just an idea, just- what if it's the temple? Not nightfall where you are, nightfall at-"

Kylo was already searching the thing with his mind, bending all his power to the task. His nose was bleeding again but that didn't matter, Finn's guess had been right before and if he was right again....

His eyes snapped open, meeting Finn's in shared terror. "Get in the 'fresher," he croaked. "Lock the door." 

Finn nodded, limping back and pulling himself along the wall. Kylo pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as the door slid shut. He had to think. They both knew the door would only slow him down, and not enough.

He walked towards their little airlock in a daze. It was an option. He sat down in front of the inner door trying to think of another way. He tried again to probe the ribbon with his mind, searching for some mechanism to release it. 

His head was pounding with pain by the time another option came to him. There was a plasma cutter in the aft storage hold. It would cut through the 'fresher door with no trouble at all.

It was in his hands almost before he realized it. He didn't want this. He wanted Finn- no! 

But he did. Even during the day, his mind coaxed, even before, maybe he'd want him forever. "Not like this," he protested aloud, stumbling backwards, away from the locked 'fresher door, even as his hands activated the plasma cutter.

Kylo stared at the glowing arc, back pressed against the airlock. He couldn't seem to make himself deactivate it. "Finn," he called, "I'm... going outside, while I still can." With a burst of effort, he slapped the button to open the inner airlock door.

"Wait!" Finn's voice froze him. Of course his love wouldn't want this, it was madness. No. Only because Finn was too kind. Kylo made himself step back, into the airlock, as the 'fresher door slid open. He had to stop this.

"Kylo," said Finn, eyes locked on his. "Cut above the ribbon."

Kylo managed a jerky nod and struggled to obey, fighting to extend his arm. He held it there, shaking, but couldn't move the plasma cutter. He looked to Finn in panic. He was fighting, but he was losing.

The quick calculation he saw in Finn's eyes gave him hope. _Please, Finn, please, you're the brains of this operation._

Finn's stance shifted and he trailed a trembling hand over his chest. "You want to prove how much you love me, don't you?" He licked his lips, clumsy seduction making Kylo's cock throb. "Just cut it off, and I'll suck your cock all night." The blade jerked closer to Kylo's wrist. "I'll let you put the stump in me and- and I'll like it, Kylo, I promise I'll scream-"

Kylo screamed, as the plasma cutter severed his hand.

He dropped to his knees. Beside him, his hand was still _moving_ , like a spider trying to right itself. He stared in shock, until Finn kicked it away and yanked him back out of the airlock, shutting the inner door behind them.

They sat, panting, huddled together against the airlock door. Kylo heard the futile scratching of his own fingers behind them. "Finn," he said wonderingly, "you saved me. You saved us both."

Finn's hug caught him off gaurd. "We both did. You-" Kylo could feel his throat working "-you fought for me."

Gingerly, Kylo returned his embrace. They waited for rescue in each other's arms.


End file.
